Hunted D
by Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint
Summary: A new Bounty hunter has come. Will Dragon have time to save Cisna and Yulie from him. Or die from the poisen within in him. A prequl to my A true hero A true freing A true Knight.
1. Chapter 1 The Hunters Blade

**Hunted D**

**Disclaimer I do not own White Knight chronicles. **

**This is a prequel to my A true hero A true friend A true Knight.**

Chapter 1: The Hunters Blade

In the snowy mountains of the world. There was a little shack. Inside it was a fire and allot of weapons. Also some diamonds with a red suit of armour in the background. The suit had red armour on it and with white stripes. Also underneath it was black leather. The cape on it was black with white spikes on the bottom.

On the other side of the hut was a man. The room was to dark to see his face. The only thing he did was take a letter. As he read it he smiled. He was also throwing a black box from his hand and back. Then he got up took the armour he had on display. Then he went up to his room. When he got out he was in his battle armour. Then at last he got a helmet from his box. It to was red only it had the shape of a mammoth. In the middle the screen was black. He then put it on his head. As he walked out of his hut he saw the cold snow.

Then he looked around his surroundings. Then he spoke. "So Grazel has asked of me to retrieve the princess of Balondor and a Knight Arc wielder. So the prize he gave me was these weapons. I don't mind this hunt as long it pays".

As that was said he jumped out from the mountain and became to descend to the ground. Then he got a random horse and became his ride to Balondor. "No man escapes the Crimson Hunter. Then with on quick kick he became his target for the hunt.

Back at Balondor was a sunny day. Princess Cisna and Yulie decided to go for a picnic and get away from all the battle planning. As Cisna was walking she noticed a boy with brown hair. His size a similar size to her but about 3Cm hire. Also his hair was spiky. Then she realized it was Dragon. The person who worked with Leonard, Then she went up to him.

"Hello there Dragon how are you to day." Then Dragon noticed her. "Sorry there princess I was thinking of some things." Then Cisna went up to him. "You need some fresh air." "No princess I can be perfectly alright." But Cisna was not going to take NO for an answer. "Look Dragon you have fought with the other Knights against the empire with your Avatar Knight you need to look better". Then Dragon looked at her. "Alright princess I will go with you and Yulie". Then the Princess giggled. "Of course if Yulie was coming". Then Dragon flushed. "Come on Cisna you can't just make me do that."

Then after they had a laugh they went to meet Yulie at the gate. Yulie was there with a bag in her hand. "Hey there Cisna Dragon" She said in surprise. "Oh sorry Yulie I thought you wouldn't mind if Dragon came with us." "No of course not. The more the merrier right".

Then they left the castle and started to make a picnic area. "So asked Dragon. How is everything going with the kingdom Cisna"? "Everything is going well there Dragon. Thank you for asking". Then Yulie looked at them with a shudder. "Hey there guys is it just me or do you feel like it's gotten colder".

"No it isn't just you girl of the Moon. It's the coldness of your soon to be dead body's". They all looked at who it was. "No one escapes the Crimson Hunter". Then Dragon got his sword and attacked him. "YULIE CISNA GET OUT OF HEAR NOW!" They both looked at him and nodded. Then the Crimson Hunter got out a Double sided long sword. He then got a dart and shoved it into Dragon's arm. Then Dragon howled in pain. As the Crimson Hunter jumped and stopped the girls. He showed his hand. As he did two set of ropes got them and tied them. Then Yulie screamed at him. "Listen I don't know who you are but when they find us your". Then the Crimson Hunter got out a handkerchief. "Quite you". "Hey what are you mph". He tied it against her mouth and gagged her and Cisna. "Listen boy that dart is poison. Only I have the antidote. If you don't want me to kill these two then come and get me". Then he jumped. "You have 2 hours to live". Then Dragon saw him go. All he could do is stomp his hand to the ground. "DAMMIT". Then he looked at the trail. "I've got to save them. I have to do it by my self".

TO BE CONTUNUED

This chapter may be short but it will get better. Celtic Luminary if you have read this then you might get a good Idea what Dragon looks like.


	2. Chapter 2 Monster

**Disclaimer I do not own White Knight Chronicles.**

**Chapter 2 Monster**

As Dragon was running still as the poison had been infected into him by the Crimson Hunter. He Knew He had to save Yulie and Cisna from him. Also find the cure to the poison.

As he went further into the forest he noticed the time. "Oh no. Please I only have Half an Hour now. I got to save Yulie and Cisna before they become the empire's next kill." As he walked throw the forest. He heard something. It sounded like a "Mphh". He knew it had to be one of the girls.

As he got further into the forest. He saw Cisna still awaked. But Yulie she was sleeping. Then he knew the hunter had done something to her. Then he heard somebody say "Hie there D". Then Dragon was thrown across the forest on to a tree.

Then the Crimson Hunter came up to him. "So I was waiting for you to show". Then Dragon lashed out on him. "LET THEM GO. IF YOU HURT THEM. THEN YOUR A DEAD MAN A REAL DEAD MAN",

Then the Hunter said don't worry Dragon. I just hit the Moon Princess I think her arc will be kind of mine now.

That brought Dragon some memorises. Of how Shapur took Kara's arc and left her for dead. They later found out she was alive. But Dragon was not going to let this happen to Yulie.

"Also another thing Dragon". Then the Hunter showed him a sample of fluid. "You played my game so in return you get to live". Then the Hunter injected Dragon with the antidote of the poison. Then Dragon realised he had been cured.

"Now" said the Hunter. "We shall fight to our hearts content". Then he freed Dragon and got out his double bladed long sword. "You shall die hear".

As Dragon and the Hunter exchanged blows to one another it was not going to be enough. "So" said Dragon. "Are you ready to give up? Or do I have to beat you in the head till I do". "Don't be such an Idiot. You know you don't have long". Then Dragon started at him. "What do you mean"? "I mean is because a part of me can see the future. You shall fall to the corrupted Knight".

Then Dragon just huffed at him. "Listen I hear that allot from you creeps. But I will tell you again to let go of them".

"I don't think so boy. I shall show you the next evolution of both Arc Knights and Gigas's". Then the Hunter got out a black box. Then 3 red cards. "You shall fall mercy to me. I to was crafted a Knight just like yours. But it shall be more powerful".

Then the Hunter put the red cards in 3 places of the box. Then he said two words that would make him both monster and Knight. "VERTO ADVEN". Then box showed the Knights symbol and the cards also activated.

The light was so incredible it blinded Dragon.

Then Dragon saw what it was. The Hunter had become an infusion of a black Bulls body with gold armour on it. Also with white Spider legs with white armour on them. On the top was a golden armoured Knight. Same Armour like the Sun kings but with the White Knights head.

All it did was screaming.

"Oh my gods. That thing is some kind of Knight and Gigas rolled into one body. Well I can do the same VERTO". Then Dragon turned into his Black knight with the white cape and sword. "Alright let's see what you can do".

The Monster Knight and Dragon had started fighting. Then Dragon carefully placed his sword. Then he lashed it to the Monster. It killed it. Then the monster vanished without anything left.

Then Dragon went to Cisna and untied her and Yulie. "You okay Cisna". "Yes but Yulie needs help". Then Dragon went up to her. "Please wake up". Then Dragon with out knowing it kissed Yulie. But When Yulie woke up. She then slapped Dragon. "HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? I KNOW YOU SAVED US BUT COME ON! IM GOING BACK TO PARMA". Then she went to Parma.

"Well I wasn't expecting that but I did kind of expect it". Then Cisna went up to Dragon. "I heard what the Hunter said. Dragon should we be concerned about this prophesy". "I don't think so. It was probably a last minute resort to get me scared".

Then Cisna just nodded. "Come let's go back to Balondor". Dragon looked at the moon. "Yeah". If only he was able to know that. This was the last night of his life. Before they met Madorus.

The End

Please review,


End file.
